


Why Can’t I Just Wish?

by Angelsdreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gay Matt Holt, Insecurity, M/M, Matt Holt needs a hug, Matt Holt-centric, Nightmares, Poor Matt Holt, Tbh Adam did nothing wrong so don’t blame him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsdreams/pseuds/Angelsdreams
Summary: Matt really did love Shiro. He did...but did Shiro? Of course of course...just...not romantically...of course. Matt was stupid. There was already Adam.





	Why Can’t I Just Wish?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the characters don’t seem like themselves but please cope ;u; I personally don’t ship Adam and Shiro (but they’re cute) but in my opinion I like Matt and Shiro better. I just wanted to make some angsty fan fiction about them UwU Also I’m sorry if Adam is portrayed evilly...but I’m trying to make it as realistic as possible so please don’t be mad ;u; 
> 
> *also most of this was written by me and my rp partner, so not all credit is on me. I was Matt and the other was Shiro.

I won’t be posting anything yet but please wait! It will be here soon~~


End file.
